Qui, déjà ?
by Alyersa
Summary: Le mariage de Bella et d'Edward n'est que dans quelques jours. Hors, voilà que soudainement, l'univers de Bella s'effondre. Charlie ne se souvient plus d'Edward, le petit ami de Bella est Jacob. Que se passe-t'il à Forks ? Où est Edward ?
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Qui, déjà ?

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Edward / Bella

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**Note : **Bon, _Hésitation_ n'est peut-être pas présent à 100 dans cette fic ! Certains aspects peuvent différer ! J'espère que vous aimerai :)! Bonne lecture !

_Qui, déjà?_

_Prologue_

Je sortis de ma chambre en courant, claquai la porte derrière moi et stoppai net devant les escaliers.

"Réfléchis Bella, réfléchis ! " marmonnai-je.

Si j'oubliai encore quoi que ce soit, Alice allait certainement me trouer la peau. Et comme elle m'avait appelé environ cinq fois dans la soirée précédente, je suppose qu'elle avait effectivement vu mon futur oubli et voulait le prévenir.

Mais quel oubli ?

J'étais en haut des escaliers, lorsque mon père me héla, s'enquérant de ce que je faisais là.

C'est une partie de plaisir, Charlie, voyons, ça ne se voit pas!

" Bella ? "

Je relevai vivement la tête, manquant de très peu de m'envoyer valser dans les escaliers. Les mouvements brusques... J'avais oublié.

" Voyons, Bella, descends, Alice va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! "

C'était bien mon problème !

" Tu vois, Papa, je devais supposément amener quelque chose, pour le marathon de magasinage d'Alice, mais … "

" Mais tu as oublié "

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe devant son air " évidemment, je m'en doutais "!

" Écoute! C'est Alice qui a insisté pour aller magasiner des nappes de table pour le mariage ! Je m'en fiche qu'elles soient bleues ou rouges, l'important pour moi, c'est Edward ! "

" Et c'est précisément ce que tu as oublié, Bella ", me répondis Charlie en me tendant une enveloppe.

Je dévalai les escaliers en le regardant d'un air soupçonneux. Il faut l'avouer, depuis la demande en mariage d'Edward, les liens entre mon père et lui n'étais pas très... chaleureux, si l'on peut dire. Ils étaient même glacials.

" Alice me l'a remise ce matin..."

" Alice est venue ce matin ? "

" Oui, en un éclair, me mener cette lettre, pour que tu ne l'ouvres que cet après-midi, en revenant de votre journée de magasinage. C'est d'Edward. "

À noter qu'il prononça son nom comme s'il parlait d'une araignée mortelle susceptible de me couper les deux jambes et de me laisser baigner dans mon sang. Bon, peut-être avec un peu d'exagération, quoique…

" Ah oui. Merci, papa. "

Au même moment, deux violents coups de klaxon retentirent dans la cour. Alice. Évidemment.

" Bon j'y vais! Bonne journée ! "

" Personnellement, j'aimerais mieux bleu, Bella. " fut la seule réponse que j'obtins.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Edward avait préféré le rouge la veille.

* * *

Je sortis dans la cour pour découvrir Alice au volant de la Porsche.

Surexcitée. Même que le mot était faible.

Dans le temps de le dire, je me retrouvai assise sur la banquette du passager et nous filions droit vers Seattle.

" Alice, pourquoi ne pas nous contente de Port Angeles ? " marmonnai-je, sachant ce qui m'attendait.

Elle me lança un regard horrifié, comme si j'étais la plus sotte des personnes qu'elle connaissait.

" Voyons… Bella… Port Angeles… C'est qu'une petite banlieue. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me contenter de cela pour ton MARIAGE ? "

" Pour tout dire… Oui ?! "

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée et appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Je vis l'aiguille du tableau de vitesse monter dangereusement vers les cent trente kilomètres heure.

" Euh, Alice ? "

" Oui ? "

" Si tu tiens à ce que je sois vivante à mon MARIAGE… RALENTIS, NOM D'UN CHIEN! "

* * *

La journée passa somme toute rapidement. Alice m'entraîna dans toutes les boutiques snob et riches de la ville et soupirait d'exaspération à chaque fois. Rien n'était assez parfait pour SON mariage. Et puis quoi encore ?

J'étais appuyée contre une porte, ce qui était franchement une mauvaise idée, étant donné que ladite porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et m'envoya valser contre un mannequin, lorsque je me rappelai de la lettre d'Edward, qui tomba à ce moment devant moi. Repoussant gentiment le pauvre homme qui se morfondait en excuse de m'avoir envoyée voir de près le mannequin de cire (il manquait un œil, vous rendez-vous compte de cela ?), je m'éloignai vers un banc, nettement moins dangereux. Alice était quelque part dans le magasin, perdue entre les jupons de soie et les jupons de dentelle. Des jupons… Une idée pour qu'elle les prennent trop longs et que je m'enfarge dedans!

Soupirant de désespoir devant l'acharnement de mon amie-future-belle-sœur-coordonatrice-de-mariage, je déchirai l'enveloppe, une certaine anxiété palpitant dans ma poitrine. Pour quelle raison Edward m'écrirait-il ? Qu'avait-il de si déplaisant à m'annoncer pour qu'il ne puisse pas me le dire en face ?

La lettre était brève. Et très, très vague.

" _Mon amour,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je suis convaincu qu'Alice aura désormais fait tous les arrangements nécessaires pour notre mariage. Ne t'étonne pas de son empressement, elle comme moi savons ce que les prochains jours nous réservent. Alors contente-toi d'écouter ce qu'elle dit et je t'en supplie, obéis-lui._

_Surtout, ne perd pas espoir._

_Je t'aimerai toujours,_

_Edward_"

Mouais.

Était-ce une ruse d'Alice pour que je me plie à ses quatre volontés ?

Qu'avait-elle vu dans mon avenir qui pourrait m'empêcher de ne penser qu'à mon mariage ?

Voyant la silhouette dansante de mon amie approcher, je me levai pour exiger des explications…et m'enfargeai dans le pied du banc.

Tombant presque dans les bras d'Alice, je fis une tentative pour me relever dignement et rencontrai son regard moqueur.

" Je suis certaine, Bella, que tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que je n'ai pas pris de traîne pour ta robe de mariée "

" Ma robe ? Tu as déjà commandé ma robe ? "

Fuyant mon regard soupçonneux, elle se contente d'hausser les épaules et de marmonner :

" En fait, elle est déjà arrivée. Il ne reste plus qu'à la ramener chez nous. "

Estomaquée, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'elle fixa drôlement la lettre que je tenais toujours en main.

"Alors, il l'a fait ", soupira-t-elle

" Fait quoi ? "

" Te prévenir ", dit-elle simplement.

Et elle tourna les talons. Comme si elle allait s'en sortir ainsi !

" ALICE CULLEN ! "

Elle rigola, n'arrêta pas et je la perdis bientôt de vue.

* * *

De retour dans la Porsche, en fin de journée, la valise et le siège arrière pleins à craquer de choses aussi futiles que les nappes du mariage (rouges, je tiens à le préciser), je somnolai lorsqu'Alice arrête brusquement la voiture et se tourna vers moi, le tout en dix secondes à peine.

Voyant qu'elle se contentait de me scruter, je me tortillai, mal à l'aise.

" Quoi ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu as commandé la robe trois grandeurs trop petites ? "

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de me fixer. Je me rendis bientôt compte qu'elle semblait plutôt perdue dans ses pensées… comme lorsqu'une visions l'assaillait. Je tressaillis en pensant à James et Victoria, mais ne pipa mot durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Alice revint bientôt à elle et soupira doucement avant de m'adresser un franc sourire.

" Vous réussirez… je crois. À moins que tout ne changes de ton côté. "

Et sur ces paroles, je dirais oh! combien éclaircissantes, elle redémarra la voiture et fila sur la quatre voies sans répondre à mes innombrables questions.

* * *

Arrivées chez moi, je lui proposai mon aide pour décharger sa cargaison "mariage", mais elle refusa aussitôt.

" T'inquiètes pour ça, Bella, j'amène tout chez moi. Je m'en occupe. "

"Voyons, Alice, tu vas pas laisser tout ça traîner dans les pattes de Carlisle et Esmée! C'est mon mariage, après tout. "

" Oui, mais tu te maries avec Edward, qui lui, habite chez Carlisle et Esmée. Je te le répète, Bella, laisse-moi m'en occuper. "

"Comme tu voudras ! "

Je sortis de la voiture et étais sur le point de fermer la portière lorsqu'elle se pencha et me dit :

" Souviens-toi d'Edward ! "

Elle ferma la portière à ma place et démarra en trombe, me laissant seule et sans explication.

Mais qu'avaient-ils donc, ces deux-là, avec leur propos énigmatiques ?

Préférant m'en désintéresser (pour le moment, du moins), je me dirigeai vers la maison, soudainement pressée d'aller retrouver ma chambre et par conséquent, Edward.

Je poussais la porte d'entrée et me fis aussitôt tombée dessus par mon père, rouge de colère et soufflant férocement par le nez.

"OÙ ÉTAIS-TU ? "

Bouche bée, je ne sus que répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était lui qui avait aidé Alice à organiser les moindres détails de cette journée !

" RÉPONDS-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT ISABELLA SWAN ! "

" Voyons, papa, calme-toi. Tu ne te souviens pas que je devais magasiner avec Alice aujourd'hui ? Ça a seulement duré plus longtemps que prévu. Calme-toi ! Tu n'aurais eu qu'à appeler Edward et il t'aurait rassuré. "

Mon père me regarda, l'air de trouver qu'il s'adressait à une débile profonde et murmura doucement :

" Ne me fais pas encore cela, Bella "

" Pardon, papa, je croyais que tu me savais en sécurité avec Alice et Edward! "

Pour une raison que j'ignore, cela le fit encore plus sortir de ses gonds.

" Bella. Qui sont cette Alice et cet Edward ? "

Les bras m'en tombèrent. Je le regardai, mais il était parfaitement sérieux.

" Ed...Edward... Papa... Mon futur mari! Et sa sœur, Alice. Les enfants du docteur Cullen! Alice et Edward Cullen! "

Je soupçonnais fortement une attaque d'Alzheimer. À quel âge déjà pouvait-on en ressentir les premiers symptômes ? Et pourtant, il n'y en avait pas dans sa famille !

Mon père, quant à lui, avait l'air de s'inquiéter de plus en plus.

Il me prit par les bras, se campa bien en face de moi et murmura :

" Bella, il n'existe aucun Cullen à Forks. "


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Qui, déjà ?

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Edward / Bella (Quoi que cela puisse paraître… !)

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer**** : **Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer !

**Note : **Voilà, j'ai fait le plus rapidement que j'ai pu. J'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine ! Je ne peux vous donner aucune date précise pour le prochain chapitre, mais encore une fois, j'essaierai de faire de mon plus vite !

**Réponse au reviews : **

**Puky**** : **Ha ha ! Tu m'as bien fait rire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très apprécié !!

**Theriel**: Contente de voir que ma dernière phrase frappait autant que je le voulais ! Merci d'être passée !

**Edwardbella4E **: Voilà, voilà, la suite !! J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'espère que ça aura été assez rapide pour toi J ! Merci !!

**Coco-kaukau** : Je suis désolée, je trouvais pourtant la dernière phrase plutôt adaptée lol ! Allez, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Alessia**** :** Ah ! La grande question… Voici la suite !! Merci !!

**Likeasweet**** :** Voilà, j'ai fait du plus rapidement que j'ai pu. Ça m'a pris une petite semaine, ce n'est pas trop, non ? J'espère que je réponds à quelques questions… mais pas toutes, ha ha ! Merci beaucoup d'être passée !

_Qui déjà ?_

Définitivement.

J'allais amener Charlie se faire soigner.

C'était impossible qu'il ne se souvienne plus d'Edward, lui qui avait pourtant pris grand soin de le haïr profondément et viscéralement. En tous cas, si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, il en donnait tout l'air !

Tous deux l'un en face de l'autre, bouche entrouverte devant la subite dernière lubie de l'autre, à se dévisager et ce, pendant, je dirai… au moins cinq longues minutes, avant que je ne balbutie :

"Allons Papa… Suis-moi. Je…je vais t'amener à l'hôpital. Dis, tu as reçu un coup sur la tête aujourd'hui ?"

Ce qui eut l'air de le dérider.

" Bella ! Tu veux m'amener, MOI, me faire soigner ? Allons, jeune fille, je pense plutôt que nous devons avoir une sérieuse discussion. Je croyais que tout cela était réglé depuis quelque temps. "

J'eus l'impression que si ma vie aurait été un cartoon d'animation, des dizaines de points d'interrogations se seraient élevés au-dessus de ma tête. Ouais, sûrement, j'avais tout inventé !

" PAPA ! Je ne suis pas folle… Tiens, regarde, voilà une lettre d'Edward, justement. "

Je tirai la lettre de ma poche, où elle reposait bien sagement depuis que je l'avais lue avec Alice, mon "amie imaginaire", au magasin. Levant les yeux au ciel devant la détresse de mon père (franchement, j'en avais vu de toutes les couleurs ces dernières années, mais que faire avec ÇA ?), je lui tendis la lettre dont il s'empara avidement, comme curieux d'enfin découvrir un secret dont il recherchait l'origine depuis des années.

C'était affolant.

Il lu la lettre, me regarda et bizarrement, sembla plus inquiet encore. Bon d'accord, Edward n'avait pas été le plus clair et précis possible, mais je ne tenais pas à ce que mon père lise notre courrier. Je voulais simplement lui prouver qu'il déraillait… momentanément, je l'espérais.

" Bella…"

Haussant les sourcils devant sa soudaine sollicitude que l'on emploi que devant les malades, je m'emparai de la lettre qu'il me redonnait et reconnut avec stupéfaction ma propre écriture. Devant mes yeux soudain apeurés, je lu avec stupéfaction :

" Passer prendre de la viande chez le boucher,

Aller déposer dernière paie à la banque,

Partir une brassée de linge pour Charlie "

Le pire était sans aucun doute que c'était effectivement des tâches qui m'attendaient, mais dont j'avais délibérément repoussé la date en espérant m'y soustraire.

" Attends, j'ai sans doute du me tromper de poche. J'avais une lettre d'Edward…"

Un éclair me parvint, perçant le brouillard commençant à envahir mon cerveau.

" Alice ! Elle a du prendre la note dans l'auto lorsque je suis sortie ! Je vais l'appeler Papa, tu vas lui parler et ensuite, on avisera d'accord ? "

Sans attendre de réponse et me jetant littéralement sur le téléphone, m'enfargeant dans mes propres pieds par le fait même, je m'empressai de composer le numéro de téléphone des Cullen, m'attendant à entendre la voix mélodieuse d'Edward ou le bourdonnement excité d'Alice. Pourquoi pas le ton paternel de Carlisle, s'il le fallait !

Mais je n'eus rien de tout cela.

Et le sol s'ouvrit subitement sous mes pieds.

Alors que j'entendais pour la seconde fois le message vocal préenregistré qu'on nous servait toujours dans ses occasions, je n'eus que le temps de voir Charlie se précipiter vers moi avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, où se mélangeait les voix d'Alice, d'Edward, de la réceptionniste et la mienne.

" _N'oublie pas Edward._ "

"_Surtout, ne perds pas espoir. Je t'aimerai toujours._ "

" _Le numéro que vous avez composé n'existe pas. Veuillez recomposer le bon numéro de téléphone ou vous referez à nos services…"_

" _Pas encore. PAS ENCORE ! Il avait juré…_"

* * *

Le néant était tellement accueillant. On y pénétrait sans jamais crier gare, on lui dépossédait le droit de garder sa petite bulle à lui et pourtant, il était toujours sensible et s'arrangeait pour qu'on ne ressente aucune douleur, aucune absence cruelle qui laboure la poitrine et déchire tout sur son passage.

J'aurai voulu y rester pour l'éternité.

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond me moi me criait que je devais lutter, que je devais exister. Pour lui, pour moi, pour nous. Tout n'étais pas perdu.

Perdu…

Ma bague !

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Adieu néant, j'avais maintenant la solution !

Tant pis si même leur téléphone était brisé, cela, ils ne pouvaient me l'enlever. J'avais ma bague, la bague d'Élizabeth Masen, celle qui m'unissait à jamais à Edward.

Mais j'eus une surprise. Elle n'était plus à mon doigt. Pourtant, depuis qu'Edward l'y avait passé, je ne l'avais jamais enlevé, même si la tentation avait été grande en certains moments.

"CHARLIE !"

Mon cri dut l'affoler puisqu'il dégringola littéralement du sofa où il s'était installé, à ma droite. Je ne l'avais pas vu, ça excuse un peu mon cri de mort. Je croyais qu'il était plutôt dans la cuisine.

" Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? "

" Ma bague ! Où as-tu mis ma bague ? "

" Mais quelle bague ? "

" MA BAGUE DE FIANÇAILLES ! "

Là, il se figea. Une vraie statue. Douloureux souvenir amer des fois où Edward s'immobilisait ainsi. Mais, où il était donc passé, ce crétin ?!

" Jacob t'as demandé en fiançailles ? Mais, enfin, il n'a même pas l'âge ! "

" Jacob…"

Ma voix se perdit dans un murmure. Pourquoi parler de lui ? Il était parti, c'était fini et je ne l'avais plus revu depuis près d'un mois. Billy non plus, d'ailleurs, mais ça, je m'efforçais de ne pas trop y penser. Savoir que j'avais séparé une famille était presque aussi difficile à accepter que de savoir que mon stupide petit ami vampire m'avait encore une fois laissée de côté. Il allait en entendre parler, je peux vous le jurer !

" Mais enfin, Papa, tu sais bien que je ne vois plus Jacob. Il est parti. "

Fronçant les sourcils et se campant bien en face de moi, qui se relevait dans bien que mal du divan, il m'assena :

" Je ne crois pas. Il est plutôt devant la porte. "

* * *

Aïe.

Mais que dire, que faire ?

Edward était parti, certes, mais je l'aimais. J'avais fait mon choix et je ne le regrettais pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours compliqué ? Et que faisait Jacob ici ?

J'ouvris la porte et me trouvai face à Jacob, ou plutôt à ce qu'aurait du ressemble Jacob, AVANT sa transformation. Il avait perdu quelques centimètres (ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de devoir lever le nez pour le regarder) et paraissait moins vieux que dans mon souvenir.

" Bella ! Tu m'as fait une de ces frousses ! Mais qu'as-tu a divagué sur une certaine Alice ? "

C'en était trop. Je fondis en larmes.

Charlie et puis Jacob.

Ils l'avaient tous oublié ! Je pouvais accepter à la limite de retrouver Jacob, puisque, je devais l'avouer, il m'avait affreusement manqué. Mais jamais je ne pourrais supporter cette mascarade bien longtemps. Ils pouvaient bien s'échiner à me le faire oublier comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, jamais je n'oublierai Edward.

Et ne me dites pas de ne jamais dire jamais, là, je le crois fermement.

" Bella, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? "

Je retrouvais mon Jacob, mais je perdais mon Edward. Si c'était le prix à payer, j'aimais mieux supporter l'absence de Jake, songeai-je, tout en me sentant affreusement égoïste et sans cœur.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, comme par crainte de m'effrayer et m'enlaça. Il était encore assez grand pour poser son menton sur mon crâne. Il le faisait d'ailleurs avant sa transfor…

Un instant !

Je le repoussai vivement et le regardai à nouveau. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il grandisse à un rythme effrayant, mais comment pouvait-il _rapetisser_ ? Ça ne se pouvait pas !

" Dis donc, Jake, tu as passé dans la machine à laver ? "

Il éclata de rire devant ma répartie, ce qui sembla le calmer momentanément et me répondis :

" Enfin, Bella. Tu vis à Forks depuis assez longtemps pour connaître la météo de l'endroit. J'ai marché un peu pour venir jusqu'ici, ça explique pourquoi je suis tout trempé, mais…"

" Non, non, Jacob, je veux parler de ta grandeur ! Pourquoi t'as perdu des centimètres ? "

Le retour de l'air effarouché.

" Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas rapetissé, Bella, j'ai toujours été de cette grandeur. Enfin, je grandis, mais je ne rapetisse pas. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? "

" Mais tu as rapetissé ! Il y a un mois à peine, mon nez t'arrivait au milieu de la poitrine ! "

Il me regarda bizarrement.

" Il y a un mois, j'étais un peu plus grand que toi à peine, Bella. Je te dépasse un peu plus maintenant, c'est tout. "

Décidément, quelque chose clochait. Décidant d'ignorer la chose pour le moment, je secouai la tête.

" Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Jake ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Edward a encore choisi de ficher le camp, et …"

" Edward ? "

Un véritable étonnement perçait dans sa question et son air était franchement surpris. Il n'avait jamais été bon acteur.

" Edward. Cullen. Edward Cullen, Jake ! Ton ennemi juré ! Mon petit ami ! "

" Je ne connais aucun Edward, Bella, et si ça avait été mon ennemi, je m'en serait souvenu, je suppose. Et aux dernières nouvelles, sans vouloir t'offenser, c'était moi, ton petit ami. "

Alors là, c'était plus que nécessaire. J'entrai dans une rage folle.

" ÇA SUFFIT, JACOB BLACK ! TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUEL ÉTAIT MON CHOIX ET JE VEUX QUE TU RESPECTES CELA. MAINTENANT, RENDEZ-MOI MA BAGUE, MA LETTRE ET DITES-LEUR QUE LEUR TÉLÉPHONE EST À FAIRE RÉPARÉ.

MAINTENANT ! "

Je ne voyais plus clair, j'étais aveuglée par la rage. J'en avais assez. Quand donc me laissera-t-on juge de mes décisions ?! J'en avais assez que tout le monde décide à ma place, j'en avais assez que Jacob s'impose et que Charlie fasse l'ignorant.

J'aimais Edward. Point à la ligne.

Jacob paru triste.

" Bella, je ne connais sérieusement aucun Edward Cullen. Mais si tu vois un autre garçon, j'aimerais le savoir, s'il te plaît. "

Blessé, encore une fois. Combien de fois allais-je détruire Jacob avant que tout cela ne s'arrête ?

" Jake, tu sais très bien qu'Edward et moi, c'est sérieux. Maintenant, arrête ton cinéma et laisse-moi tranquille. "

Ce fut son tour de paraître enragé.

" Écoute-moi bien, Bella Swan ! Je viens chez toi parce qu'on avait parlé d'aller faire une promenade sur la page, à La Push. J'arrive chez toi et Charlie est complètement paniqué, il me crie que tu as disparu depuis ce matin, Dieu sait où. Je retourne en vitesse à Forks, fait le tour de tous tes amis, personne ne t'a vu. Et quand je reviens chez vous, Charlie me somme de disparaît quinze minutes, le temps que tu reviennes de ta divagation sur une certaine Alice Cullen. Je reviens et là, tu m'envois carrément paître en me disant que tu vois un autre garçon et que c'est sérieux. Je fais quoi, moi, Bella ? "

Je n'écoutai son monologue que d'une oreille, car à ce moment-là, je notai une chose bien singulière. Lorsque Jake se mettait en colère, il se mettait d'ordinaire à trembler de partout, sur le point de ne pouvoir contrôler sa transformation. Bon, il réussissait à se contrôlait plus désormais, mais tout de même, ses mains auraient dues tremblées.

Que se passait-il, ici ?

" Dit, Jake, je suis désolée pour tout ça, mais j'ai une question. "

Soupirant devant mon évident manque d'attention, il hoche brusquement la tête pour me faire part de son assentiment.

" Depuis quand tu parviens à te contrôler ainsi ? "

" Me contrôler ? "

Il semblait carrément perdu.

" Ben, tu sais… Te transformer là ! "

Il me regarda, sembla fatigué.

" Me transformer en quoi, Bella ? En loup-garou, peut-être ? "

Le choc me paralysa. Rien de tout cela n'existait, désormais. Jake n'était pas un loup-garou, mais un adolescent normal, un _humain_.

Si c'était ça…

Si j'étais dans le monde _normal _?

Dans le monde où les Cullen ne devrait pas exister.

Dans le monde où Edward devrait être mort depuis de nombreuses années.

Dans le monde où je ne souhaitais pas être…

Une fois encore, je souhaitai que le néant m'aspire.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Qui, déjà ?

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Edward / Bella (Quoi que cela puisse paraître… !)

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer**** : **Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer !

**Note : **Voilà, voilà !! J'ai fais du plus rapidement possible ! Enjoy !

**Réponse au reviews : **

**Mélo : **Le pourquoi du comment… Hum… Ça serait une bonne idée lol ! Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Merci beaucoup d'être passée et d'avoir laissé une review !

**Sabe** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est très apprécié, une review comme ça !!

**Coco-kaukau** : Contente de te revoir parmi nous J ! Et puis.. on verra bien ce qui est impossible ou pas !! Merci !!

**Likeasweet**: Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Jacob non plus. Néanmoins, il se prêtait bien à mon histoire :P ! J'espère que tu auras trouvé ce chapitre en ligne assez rapidement ! Merci beaucoup !!

**Theriel**: Un petit dérèglement ? Ah ? Tu trouves ?! Merci !!

**Puky**: Hum… Je ne crois pas que je vais enfermer Bella dans un asile…en tous cas, pas tout de suite ;) ! Nan, je rigole, on va bien voir ce que ça va donné... ! En tous cas, merci pour ta review !!

Arya15 : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici ta suite J !

**VictOow**: Je ne sais pas non plus où je suis allée piger cette histoire-là… Ça m'est venu en faisant la vaisselle... ! Merci énormément pour ta review, elle est super appréciée ! Contente de voir que ma fic produit cet effet-là !!

**Xx-edward****333-xX** : Merci beaucoup ! Et voilà, voilà, la suite de l'histoire !!

* * *

_Qui déjà ?_

Malheureusement, quelqu'un n'entendit pas mes prières, puisque je restai bêtement debout devant Jacob, à le dévisager, complètement abasourdie et sur le bord des larmes, ne sachant pas trop si j'étais amèrement déçue d'Edward, extrêmement triste ou tout simplement si j'avais l'envie de balancer mon poing dans quelque chose… ou quelqu'un, tiens !

Crétin de vampire.

Et encore plus crétin d'ex-loup-garou !

Il aurait au moins pu dire quelque chose !

"Bella ? T'es toujours en vie, dis ? C'était une farce, je ne me transformerai pas en loup-garou. Bella ?"

Mes poumons retrouvèrent finalement leur fonction première, à savoir respirer, et j'avalai une grande goulée d'air avant de balbutier, trébuchant sur chaque mot :

" En fait…Jake…j'au…j'aurai aiméééé…mieux que tu te…transformes effectivement en loup-garou. "

" Dis donc, t'as vraiment sauté un plomb, toi. Vas-tu finalement me dire ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? T'as fumé ou quoi ? "

Je le dévisageai, décidant finalement d'opter pour le balancement du poing dans la figure de quelqu'un. N'étant plus loup-garou, je pourrais peut-être enfin lui faire mal sans me briser toutes les phalanges de la main.

" Je n'ai pas fumé, Jacob Black et je vais très bien, tant physiquement et mentalement. Pas besoin d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique tout de suite, désolée. Maintenant, tu vas me faire une joie de ficher le camp d'ici, avant que je décide que ce monde est vraiment trop étrange pour moi et que je saute réellement un plomb, comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer. "

J'avais soigneusement détacher chacune des syllabes de cette réplique et je me préparais à tourner brusquement les talons pour lui offrir soigneusement mon dos avant de lui claque la porte au nez lorsqu'un bruissement dans la forêt m'alerta.

Ce n'était pas un bruissement discret de biche, ni de lapin, ni de quoi que ce soit ce cet acabit.

C'était un bruissement quasiment indétectable pour tous les humains qui n'ont jamais sorti de leur vie avec un vampire.

C'était le bruit d'Edward.

* * *

" T'as entendu ? " demandai-je tout de même à Jacob.

Humain ou pas, il avait peut-être conservé des habitudes de loup-garou. Ben quoi ? J'avais le droit de rêver, non, puisque c'était précisément ce que j'avais l'impression de faire depuis le début de la soirée !

" Oui, Bella. "

" Je le sav… Attends. T'as _entendu_ ? "

Il me dévisagea avant de me répondre en articulant clairement comme s'il parlait à une débile :

" Oui, Bella. J'ai en-ten-du le li-è-vre. "

" C'était pas un lièvre. "

" C'était un lièvre. "

" C'était pas une lièvre ! "

" C'ÉTAIT UN LIÈVRE !! "

Tant pis. Il me voulait folle, il allait être servi. Je me précipitai dans la cour, glissant et trébuchant sur le gazon mouillé de la terrasse (surprise ! il pleuvait à Forks !), bien déterminée à rattraper ce Cullen. S'il croyait me faire la farce de sa vie, il allait être surpris. J'étais plus têtue que cela, il aurait du le savoir.

C'était une grosse farce. Je ne pouvais pas décemment avoir changé de monde. On ne voyait ça que dans les films.

Malheureusement, une petite voix me rappela qu'au départ, je croyais aussi qu'on ne voyait les vampires et les loups-garous dans les films. Hors, l'amour de ma vie et mon meilleur ami était l'un et l'autre.

Décidément, il n'y avait pas que ma tête qui ne tournait pas rond. Ma vie entière ne tournait pas rond !

Je poursuivis ma route, Jacob sur les talons, argumentant à qui le voudrait, en l'occurrence moi, que c'était bel et bien un lièvre et qu'en plus de délirer, j'hallucinais. Joie.

Arrivant finalement sous le couvert des arbres, je me rendis tardivement compte que si c'était effectivement qui je croyais être dans cette forêt, il devait avoir détalé depuis longtemps.

Tant pis.

Au moins, j'allais montrer à Jacob que ce n'était pas un lièvre.

J'avançais, m'enfargeai dans une racine et manqua tomber avant que Jacob ne m'attrape par le coude et me stabilise. Je me dégageai brusquement, levai la tête et poursuivit mon inspection.

Deux coupures, trois éraflures et une ecchymose plus tard, Jacob m'interpella pour me montrer… une hase et ses petits. Trois minuscules lièvres et leur mère…

" EDWARD CULLEN ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ ! MAINTENANT, ÇA SUFFIT, JE NE LA TROUVE PLUS DRÔLE ! "

La forêt resta silencieuse. Rien ne bougea et aucun doigt frais ne vint caresse ma joue pour apaiser les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans une cacophonie assourdissante dans ma tête.

Rien.

Seulement Jacob et moi.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait l'air de plus en plus réticent à l'idée que je ne devais pas me faire enfermer. Il avait l'air de penser que tout serait drôlement plus simple.

" Jacob… Aide-moi. Je suis sûre que tu te souviens. Tu dois te rappeler ! "

Mes suppliques avaient des accents désespérés. Je devais faire pitié, les cheveux en bataille, couverte d'éraflures pour avoir couru après un lièvre, les larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues, désespérée à l'idée d'avoir perdu Edward encore une fois, car Jake sembla s'amollir et s'avança pour me soutenir fermement.

Il me raccompagna à la maison, ouvrit la porte, me remit à Charlie et murmura :

" Je suis désolé. "

* * *

Ma chambre n'avait pas changé. Mon survêtement traînait toujours sur le plancher. Mon corsage était sur ma chaise et mon ordinateur rugissait pitoyablement parce que j'avais oublié de le fermer avant de partir avec Alice, ce matin. Mon lit était défait et mon album photo pointait à moitié de sous le lit.

Je m'en emparai, plutôt certain de revivre le même cauchemar que l'an dernier, où les photos avaient disparu et où seule la mention, _Edward Cullen_, restait.

Je l'ouvris et gémis.

Son nom n'y était même plus. Plus rien ne subsistait.

Il n'avait jamais existé dans ce monde.

À la place où devrait avoir été les photos de lui et moi, que j'avais ajoutées tout récemment, se trouvait des photos de Jacob. Jacob et moi, Jacob et Charlie, Jacob à la plage…

À la place d'Alice, d'Emmett et de Rosalie, se trouvaient Mike, Jessica, Angela et Ben.

À la place de Carlisle et d'Esmée, Charlie.

Ils n'y étaient plus. Ce n'était pas qu'Edward, c'était tout le monde.

Ils étaient tous morts en 1600, 1800 ou 1900. Personne ne les avait transformés, personne ne m'avait laissé la chance de les connaître. Ils étaient rayés de mon existence.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça ?

Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, auraient-ils disparu ainsi ?

C'était insensé ! On ne pouvait pas changer la mémoire des gens ainsi, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas _disparaître_ !

J'arrachai les photos de Jacob et moi et les roulai avant de les jeter dans ma corbeille. Mon talent au basket-ball me permit tout simplement de les envoyer valser sur mon survêtement.

Tant pis.

Tout allait croche, ma chambre serait pareille.

Épuisée, je sombrai dans le sommeil tout habillée, où je fuis me réfugier dans les bras d'Edward, bien réel et toujours là.

* * *

Des éclats de voix me réveillèrent toutefois à peine quelques minutes plus tard. À moitié assommée, mes quinze minutes de sommeil ne m'ayant pas permis de vraiment récupérer, je tendis l'oreille.

Si mon père s'engueulait avec quelqu'un, il pouvait certainement s'agir d'Edward.

Bondissant de mon lit, m'accrochant le pied dans mon album tombé par terre, j'atterris quelque peu lourdement sur le cadrage de la porte.

Les cris s'estompèrent quelques instants et la discussion recommença, toujours aussi violente, mais moins forte. Je compris pourquoi quelques instants plus tard.

" Si tu t'avises de faire encore de la peine à Bella, tu ne reviendras plus ici, fils de mon meilleur ami ou non, Jacob Black ! "

" Ce n'est pas MOI qui lui ai fait de la peine, Charlie, elle pleurait de rage après un certain Edward ! D'ailleurs, sans vouloir offenser personne, dans cette histoire-là, c'est moi le plus à plaindre ! J'aime Bella, mais on dirait qu'elle ne veut plus s'approcher de moi. Elle sursaute au moindre bruit, elle écoute tout autour d'elle, elle est constamment à l'affût d'Edward. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait au moins mettre ses culottes et me dire QUI C'EST ! "

Une pause. Charlie devait méditer la question. Alors il savait, le traître ! Il se souvenait parfaitement d'Edward !

" Je ne sais pas Jacob (bon, peut-être pas si traître que ça alors). Ça fait un mois qu'elle rentre à la maison quelque fois, en me balançant qu'elle est allée passer à la journée chez Edward, qu'Alice et elle sont allées magasiner et que Carlisle va bientôt revenir de l'hôpital et va venir la chercher en passant. Elle s'en allait toujours, mais je ne voyais jamais d'auto dans la cour, jamais je n'ai vu Alice ou Edward en photo et elle ne me les a jamais présentés. On dirait qu'elle a tout inventé. Mais elle n'a absolument aucun besoin de faire ça, elle a des amis, une famille et toi ! Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de se réfugier dans un monde imaginaire ? "

" C'est plus qu'imaginaire, Charlie. Elle en est intimement convaincue. Vous auriez du la voir tout à l'heure quand elle a cru apercevoir ce Edward dans la forêt. C'est comme si elle venait de retrouver la moitié d'elle-même. "

Je refermai doucement ma porte, m'assis sur mon lit et laissai libre cours à mon chagrin.

* * *

Les rayons timides du soleil me caressèrent la joue. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que le soleil était effectivement au rendez-vous.

Zut.

On serait confinés à l'intérieur aujourd'hui, avec Edward. À moins qu'il ne veuille encore m'amener en promenade. La clairière restait notre lieu de prédilection.

Je me levai de mon lit et me penchai pour ramasser un t-shirt lorsque mon regard accrocha les photos roulées en boule de Jacob et moi.

La réalité s'imposa à moi avec brusquerie.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Oubliant derechef le t-shirt, je déboulai les marches comme un canon pour arriver devant Jacob, étendu sur le sofa du salon.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi ? "

Il se réveilla en sursaut, me dévisagea et sembla découragé. Apparemment, je n'avais pas été la seule à souhaiter que tout soit revenu à la normale.

" Je dors presque toujours ici, Bella. Bon matin aussi. "

" C'est ça. "

J'entrai dans la cuisine et Charlie me regarda par-dessus son journal.

" Bonjour. Bien dormi ? "

Ne m'embarrassant pas d'autres préambules, j'assenai :

" Aujourd'hui, je m'en vais chez Edward. Sa maison doit bien être encore là et après, vous serez forcés de me croire. Je vais le retrouver, on va se marier comme prévu et on va oublier tout ça. "

Ignorant royalement les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte de mes compagnons, je servis tranquillement un bol de céréales.

* * *


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Qui, déjà ?

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Edward / Bella (Quoi que cela puisse paraître… !)

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer**** : **Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Likeasweet**** :**Wow ! Quelle review enthousiaste! J'adore! Merci beaucoup et en espérant que la suite te plaira autant !!

**Marie :** Hé bien, merci beaucoup !!

**Puky**: Ouh là !! Je suis désolée, j'ai fais du plus rapidement que j'ai pu. (En raison d'une review de la part d'une lectrice qui a fait énormément plaisir à l'auteure, voici la suite !!) J'espère que tu aimeras autant… !!

**VictOow**** :** Hé bien, hé bien ! J'espère que ça continuera comme ça, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir, lol !! Amuse-toi bien avec ce chapitre ;) !! Et encore merci pour ta review !

**Lilove**** :** Demandez et vous recevrez ! Voici la suite ! Merci !

**Arya15 :** Ah et bien ça, c'est LA question ! Merci pour ta review !

**Xx-edward333-xX :** Contente que Jake amuse un peu. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais son personnage est vraiment amusant à écrire les réactions et les répliques ! Merci !

* * *

_Qui déjà ?_

J'avais noyé mes céréales.

Elles flottaient bêtement dans un raz-de-marée blanc provoqué par ma cuillère, mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de les avaler. J'avais l'impression que mon estomac protestait pour quelque raison que ce soit, comme si je l'avais amené dans un manège qui m'aurait précipité sans dessus-dessous pendant des heures entières. Je ne pouvais rien avaler, j'en étais incapable.

Et pour cause.

À quoi bon manger, dormir, parler, respirer, vivre, sans Edward ?

À quoi toute cette vie rimait-elle si les seuls vers qui la composait étaient morts en 1918 lors de la grippe espagnole ?

Et puis, vous savez quoi ? Ruminer de telles pensées au petit-déjeuner, très peu pour moi. J'allais démêler toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute et nous n'en parlerions plus jamais.

J-A-M-A-I-S.

Si Edward s'avise de me faire ce coup-là encore une fois, je ne réponds plus de moi-même. D'ailleurs, il n'allait pas me trouver franchement très drôle lorsque j'allais le revoir, celui-là. Il me compliquait quelque peu la vie en me renvoyant Jacob dans les pattes. J'avais peur de blesser ce dernier une autre fois, mais en même temps, j'avais fait mon choix sans m'en rendre compte il y avait bien longtemps et je n'avais nullement l'intention de revenir sur ma décision.

J'aimais Edward, ce crétin de vampire lâcheur.

Plutôt satisfaite de cette brillante conclusion, j'avalai une ou deux céréales qui s'étaient retrouvées sur ma cuillère lors de mon tourbillon de lait correspondant plutôt bien avec mes pensées matinales, il faut dire.

Mâchant précautionneusement les deux malheureuses céréales, j'étouffai un sourire en me rendant compte que je devais me sentir bien seule et désespérée si j'en étais rendue à comparer mes états d'esprit à mon petit-déjeuner.

Levant les yeux, je rencontrai deux regards horrifiés.

"Quoi encore ?"

" Bella, tu…tu…tu souris en mangeant tes céréales ? "

" Hé bien, oui, on a sympathisé, Jake et maintenant, je leur ai brutalement annoncé leur mort avant de me régaler de leur chair tendre et délicieuse. Franchement, si je me fâche, vous vous fâchez à votre tour, si je pleure, vous êtes totalement désemparés et si je délire, vous voulez m'enfermer. Maintenant que je souris, vous virés totalement marteau. Je suis supposée agir comment ? Être une coquille vide ? "

"NON, SURTOUT PAS ! "

Okay, leur air était plus qu'affolé et ils s'étaient tout deux levés d'un bond à cette annonce. Quelque chose clochait ici.

" Mais enfin, je déconnais, j'ai nullement l'intention de ne rien ressentir. Calmez-vous à la fin. "

Charlie baissa ses bras tendus vers moi à contrecœur et me jeta néanmoins un regard soupçonneux. Jacob, quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, prêt à bondir sur moi et à m'arracher à… à je ne sais trop quoi. De quoi voulaient-ils me protéger, tous les deux ?

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, dites-moi ? J'en ai marre, je veux enfin tout savoir. Il me semble que j'en ai le droit, non ? Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? "

Charlie regarda Jacob. Jacob regarda Charlie. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, secondes qui me retenaient toujours de me précipiter vers la maison des Cullen. Je me jurai que si d'ici cinq minutes ils ne se décidaient pas encore à me parler comme à une personne saine d'esprit et parfaitement normale (quoique je doutai pouvoir réellement prétendre à la deuxième caractéristique), je filai sans demander mon reste.

Avant de me rappeler que ma camionnette avait rendue l'âme lors d'une promenade avec Edward la semaine dernière. J'avais besoin de Jacob. Oh là là…

Quand ça va mal, ça ne va jamais mal à moitié.

Me décidant enfin à rompre leur discussion silencieuse (lisaient-ils dans l'esprit l'un de l'autre ?!), j'ouvris la bouche, mais fut coupée par mon père qui daigna m'accorder un regard avant de pointer la porte de sortie.

J'obtempérai, ne voulant guère briser ce moment de soudaine confiance en ma petite personne que me donnait enfin Charlie.

Je sortis, suivie de Charlie.

Jacob resta dans la cuisine. J'aurai juré que ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effet de quelques sanglots.

* * *

Charlie s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier et je décidai de l'imiter. Le silence s'écoula durant quelque minutes et je l'entendis reprendre son souffle brusquement, comme si ce qu'il allait m'annoncer allait changer sa vie à jamais.

" Isabella. "

Okay, c'était très grave. Jamais mon père ne m'appelait Isabella, autre que lorsqu'il était dans une colère noire et il avait plutôt tendance, dans ces moments-là, à crier comme un fou et à tourner en rond. Ne semblant pas propice à ni une ni l'autre ce ces actions pour le moment, j'en conclus que c'était tout simplement très sérieux.

" Écoute, il y a plusieurs mois, presque même une année, que tu agis bizarrement. Depuis que tu t'es installée ici, il semble y avoir plusieurs… (il chercha son mot, renonça visiblement à en trouver un plus approprié et lâcha) apparitions, dans ta vie. Au début, tu m'as simplement mentionné quelques étudiants étranges à la cafétéria du lycée. Je connais presque tous les enfants du lycée, mais n'en connaissant aucuns de réellement bizarres.

J'ai tout de même décidé de passer outre, me disant que ta vision des étudiants et la mienne pouvaient évidemment différer.

Puis, tu as semblé de plus en plus accaparée par ces étudiants. Tu as même commencé à les appeler par leur prénom. Hors, je n'ai JAMAIS entendu parler d'un Edward, d'une Alice, d'un Jasper, d'une Rosalie ou d'un Emmett à Forks. Jamais.

Et si quelqu'un venait de déménager, je l'aurai su, puisque j'aurai eu accès à tous leurs dossiers.

J'ai laissé passer, encore, même si j'ai commencé à sérieusement me poser des questions. Peut-être des étudiants de plus loin, Port Angeles ou Seattle, venaient-ils à Forks et c'était mon devoir d'intervenir. Mais il n'y avait rien, Bella. Absolument rien.

Tu avais des amis, bien réels, que je connaissais bien. Je suis allé les trouver. Ils m'ont dit que tu t'isolais dans la cafétéria, de plus en plus souvent, que tu ne te joignais presque jamais aux autres étudiants et que tu semblais plonger dans une sorte de transe profonde. Tu en ressortais à la cloche et redevenait la Bella enjouée de tous les jours pour les cours.

À la maison, jamais tu ne faisais cela. Tu agissais normalement, ne semblait jamais distante. Puis, il y a eu ce soir atroce. "

Il n'avait pas besoin de me préciser de quel soir il s'agissait. Charlie venait de me décrire ma première année à Forks, première année où Edward n'avait existé que dans mes songes, où j'étais une étudiante modèle pendant les cours, mais une folle lunatique pendant les repas.

Les repas que je partageais avec Edward. Les repas de mon imagination.

Quelques mois plus tard, "Edward" me laissa, je suppose.

" Tu es devenue totalement amorphe. Tu ne réagissais plus à rien, tu ne parlais plus, ne volait plus manger. Jamais je ne t'avais vu si catatonique. De plus, aucun évènement ne s'était produit dans ta vie, pas de brusque changement, pas de douleur, pas de mort, pas de peine d'amour, rien. "

Oh que si. Plus que tu ne le penses.

" J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Bella. Je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas de renvoyer chez ta mère, où il y aurait eu… où il y aurait eu plus de soins appropriés. "

Note à moi-même : il y a une aile psychiatrique, oui.

" Néanmoins, je ne pouvais te laisser partir ainsi. Si c'était à Forks que c'était arrivé, c'était à Forks que cela pourrait guérir, non ? Je me souvenais que tu m'avais parlé de Jacob Black à quelques occasions. Tous tes amis ne sachant plus quoi faire, je l'ai appelé.

Et là, il y a eu un miracle, Bella. Tu souriais, tu riais à nouveau, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. La vie était redevenue normale pour toi, tu y reprenais goût et plus rien n'existait d'avant.

Jacob et toi avez continué à vous voir. Puis, vous êtes devenus plus que de très bons amis. Je n'avais rien contre cela, tant que ce magnifique sourire restait sur ton visage.

Depuis un mois, toutefois, tout a recommencé. Plus sérieusement toutefois. Tu parlais d'Edward avec une vigueur nouvelle, tu ne vivais que lorsque tu prononçais son nom. Tes yeux brillaient et tes joues devenaient rouges lorsque tu parlais de vos sorties.

J'ai cru… (il s'étrangla, se reprit) j'ai cru que tout recommençait, Bella. J'ai eu peur à nouveau.

Et cette fois, même Jacob n'avait aucun effet sur toi. Tu l'ignorais totalement, ne semblant même plus le voir et l'entendre.

Rien n'existait en dehors d'Edward. Rien. "

Il avait terminé. Et il avait tellement raison.

Rien n'existe en dehors d'Edward.

* * *

Je regardai Charlie. Il semblait attendre un mouvement, une réponse de ma part.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi ? Toute une partie de ma vie, la plus importante à mes yeux, avait été gommée de mon existence.

Dans ce monde, j'étais folle.

Comment réagir ?

Puis, je revis l'écriture soignée d'Edward.

"_Ne t'étonne pas de son empressement, elle comme moi savons ce que les prochains jours nous réservent._ "

Ce que les prochains jours nous réservent. Alice savait ! Edward savait ! Tout ceci était normal !

Je n'avais qu'à me rendre chez eux et tout allait s'arranger. Ils devaient avoir un quelconque problème à régler et avait agit sur Charlie et Jacob pour les protéger. Jasper pouvait contrôler les sentiments et Edward pouvait lire les penser. S'ils pouvaient interférer ainsi sur les gens, pouvaient-ils faire _plus_ ? Pouvaient-ils _modifier leur mémoire_ ?

Un frisson me parcourut. S'ils me tenaient à l'écart ainsi, c'était sûrement que tout était dangereux pour moi. Victoria ne pouvant certes plus interférer dans ma vie, il ne restait que les Volturi. Étaient-ils une fois de plus revenus à Forks pour vérifier si Alice et Edward tenaient parole ?

Ne devaient-ils pas revenir que dans bien longtemps ?

Ils n'allaient pas me tenait à l'écart s'ils avaient besoin de moi.

En tous cas, si eux n'avaient pas besoin de moi, moi, j'avais besoin d'eux.

J'avais également besoin que Jasper et Edward cessent leurs petits jeux sur Charlie et Jacob.

Soulagée devant cette soudaine révélation, j'éclatai de rire.

Me campant devant mon pauvre père désemparé de ma réaction, je me penchai et lui dis :

"Calme-toi, papa. Tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bientôt être fini, tout va redevenir comme avant, _je_ vais redevenir comme avant. J'essaierai de t'expliquer plus tard. "

Je me précipitai vers la porte, l'ouvris à grand volée, l'envoyant faire un début de trou dans le mur derrière et allai dans la cuisine pour trouver Jacob. Seulement, il n'y était plus.

Je me tournai et le découvris assis dans le salon, la tête dans ses mains.

" Jacob. Jacob, écoute-moi. Tu dois me conduire à la maison des Cullen. Maintenant. Pour que tout arrête et que tout reprenne son sens normal. Je te jure que par la suite, tu n'auras plus jamais de soucis à te faire à cause de moi. "

" Mais enfin, Bella, tu n'as pas entendu ce que Charlie t'as raconté ? _Les Cullen n'existent pas_. Ils sont le fruit de ton imagination. Comment veux-tu que je te conduise à une maison qui n'existe pas ? "

"Jake, s'il te reste un tant soit peu de confiance en moi, tu vas m'y conduire. Je t'en supplie. "

Il hésita, je le sentis. Mais sa réponse ne tarda pas.

" Allons-y. "

* * *

J'essayai tant bien que mal de repérer le chemin familier dans toute cette broussaille, mais la végétation semblait de plus en plus dense à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans la route.

" Tu es certaine que c'est pas ici, Bella ? Je ne connais aucune maison dans ce coin. "

"S'il-te-plaît, Jake. "

Et finalement, à côté de deux gigantesques arbres, je le vis.

Le sentier.

" LÀ, LÀ ! " hurlai-je.

Jacob freina brusquement, m'envoyant presque me cogner contre le devant de l'auto et regarda dans la direction que je pointais.

" Il y a vraiment un sentier ", murmura-t-il.

" Évidemment ", répliquai-je, de mauvaise humeur.

Je sortis en claquant la porte et m'empressai de gagner le sentier, Jacob sur les talons.

Mais en arrivant au bout, une autre surprise m'attendait. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça.

Une énorme pancarte " À VENDRE " trônait devant la maison et une personne chargée de papiers était devant, son visage identique à celui sur le panneau.

Une agente immobilière.

Ils ne pouvaient pas m'avoir fait ça.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir déménagé dans m'en avoir parlé ! Pas quelques jours avant notre mariage ! C'était impossible.

Je courais certainement un grand danger s'ils s'étaient éloignés ainsi…

Je trouvai tout de même la force de me rendre jusqu'à l'agente, qui nous accueillit quelque peu froidement.

" Où sont vos parents ? La visite est cédulée à 10h30, vous êtes en retard. Vous êtes bien les enfants de Jacob Black ? "

La maison, l'agente et Jacob tourbillonnèrent un instant autour de moi. J'entendis alors Jacob assener à l'agente :

" Je suis Jacob Black. "

"Oh. Mais… N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeunes, tous les deux pour acquérir une maison ? Mais enfin ! C'est votre argent, c'est vous qui décidez. Vous devez savoir que de nombreuses réparations sont à effectuer dans cette maison, jeune gens, c'est pourquoi le prix est si bas. C'est une maison centenaire, vous savez, et personne ne l'a habité depuis plus de cinquante ans, alors il y a évidemment beaucoup de choses à remplacer… Mais enfin, est-ce que vous allez bien, madame ? "

Personne depuis cinquante ans.

Si, il y avait quelqu'un qui y avait habité pendant trois ans, ces dernières années.

Mais et si…

Si c'était vraiment mon imagination ?

Si j'étais vraiment folle ?

* * *


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **Qui, déjà ?

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Edward / Bella (Oui, oui, je vous jure !)

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer**** : **Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer !

**Note : **_Désolée du retard, mais j'ai la très bonne excuse que j'ai été débordée de travail mercredi et jeudi et que lundi et mardi et bien j'étais très prise dans Breaking Dawn et ne supportait pas de délaisser le livre plus de deux minute d'affilé !_

_Dans le chapitre présent, on verra un peu comment les choses se passent du côté de notre cher Edward !!_

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Theriel**** : **Désolée pour le stress occasionné ! J'espère que tu trouveras quelque peu de réponses dans ce chapitre... ou dans les suivants !! Merci !!

**Lollie.fleur**** : **Je me sens comme la pire des marâtres avec cette histoire !! N'oublie pas que ma fic est classée dans Romance Bella ∕ Edward.. Si ça peut te rassurer quelque peu !! Merci !

**Ptitebella45 : **Bien voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ! Merci !

**Ellora**** : **L'enfer, n'est-ce pas ?! Edward L … Merci d'être passée !!

**Mélo : **Aussi vite que j'ai pu, comme toujours. Stephenie Meyer m'a cependant accaparée pendant deux jours lol ! Merci !!

**Beverley-Cullen**** : **Oups ! Mais… je prends ça comme un compliment ! Merci !!

**VictOow**** : **Wow ! Mais quelle review !! J'adoooore ! Voici la suite et je peux te promettre une truc.. Jamais Bella sera avec Jacob !! Edward 3 !

**Xx-edward****33-xX : **Et bien, on verra ça ! Merci !

_Qui, déjà ?_

**POV Edward – Flash-back quelques jours avant la séance magasinage de Bella et Alice**

" Franchement Alice, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le don de prédire notre avenir que tu peux t'amuser à nos dépends, tu sais. "

" Pardonne-moi, mon cher frère, d'aimer tant que ça te ruiner la vie. Franchement, Edward, tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à inventer des choses telles que … ÇA ? J'ai pas vraiment de côté sadique, au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué. "

" Et pardonne-moi de ne pas te laisser dans ton petit monde de fantaisie où tout est rose et rime avec mariage magnifique, mais tu es une vampire. Tu _AS_ un côté sadique. "

" T'es pas drôle. "

" C'était pas une blague. "

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en me tournant gracieusement le dos et me tirant moins gracieusement la langue.

Ce fut mon tour de soupirer d'exaspération. Sa vision n'avait aucun lieu d'être, ce ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai. Bella et moi ne serions plus jamais séparés, je lui en avais fait la promesse. Alors, comment, du jour au lendemain, pourrions-nous nous retrouver coincés dans deux mondes différents ?

Bien sûr, Alice n'avait pas dit les choses ainsi. Elle avait simplement spécifié que Bella se trouverait _hors d'atteinte_ durant un nombre de temps indécis. Elle n'était pas certaine de sa vision. C'était flou, comme si la personne qui comptait nous imposer cela n'était pas encore certaine de son choix.

Hors, la seule façon dont Bella serait inaccessible pour moi, serait qu'elle change de monde ou alors qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi.

Fort heureusement, je mettais fortement en doute la deuxième option. Et comme la première n'était tout simplement pas envisageable, la question était réglée.

Bella et moi ne serions tout simplement pas séparés.

Heureux de cette déduction, je descendis les marches à toute volée, même pour un vampire, captant le doux rire d'Esmée par le fait même. Elle adorait nous voir crapahuter partout dans la maison et courir partout. Elle avait ainsi l'impression que notre adolescence ne nous avait pas été complètement volée.

Depuis quelques temps, j'adorais tout simplement me sentir comme un adolescent à nouveau. Du moins, plus jeune que je n'étais sensé l'être. Bella et moi allions nous marier et nous allions rester ensemble pour toujours. Que demander de plus pour être parfaitement heureux ? Même si Jasper habitait dans la même maison que moi, je savais que l'euphorie qui m'habitait n'était pas artificielle.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux.

Je stoppai net en arrivant au salon. Alice m'avait devancé et elle m'attendait, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. J'allais devoir l'écouter.

" Écoute-moi bien Edward Cullen. Je suis peut-être une vampire et donc sadique par le fait même, mais vous tous ici, vous êtes ma famille. Jamais je ne vous voudrai aucun mal. Et Bella est pratiquement déjà ma sœur, alors jamais je ne lui souhaiterais quelque chose du genre. Tu as le choix entre me croire et pouvoir tenter de faire quelque chose ou alors t'asseoir sur ton derrière et être parfaitement heureux le temps que cela va durer. Parce que ma vision était peut-être brouillée, mais ça va arriver. Je le sais. "

À croire que c'était elle qui lisait les pensées.

Je devais cependant admettre qu'elle avait soulevé un doute.

" Alice… Comment cela serait-il possible ? Comment Bella pourrait-elle être _inaccessible_ ? Jamais elle n'est seule. Charlie, toi, moi, Carlisle… nous la voyons presque tous les jours. Elle ne peut pas disparaître comme cela ! " Fis-je en claquant mes doigts.

Le bruit sembla résonner dans toute la maison silencieuse. Jasper, Emmett et Rose était partis chasse et Carlisle travaillait. Il n'y avait à la maison qu'Esmée, à l'étage et Alice et moi, statues de sel dans le salon.

Elle soupira.

" Je ne sais pas Edward. Je ne sais pas "

" Génial. " marmonnai-je.

Je laissais quelques secondes s'écouler avant de lui demander, d'une voix incertaine.

" Et c'est pour quand, cette apocalypse ? "

" Ce que tu peux être exaspérant, parfois ! Ce n'est PAS une apocalypse ! À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est plus comme une sorte d'épreuve… Je n'en sais rien. Mais je _crois_ (elle insista un peut trop fortement sur ce mot à mon goût) que vous réussirez à passer au travers. Il n'y a pas grand-chose pour venir à bout de vous deux. Même si vous essayer de votre propre gré, ça ne fonctionne pas, alors je ne vois vraiment pas comment quelque chose pourrait parvenir à vous séparer. "

" Mais ça vient d'où, tout ça ? Qui va s'amuser à nous faire ça ? "

" Un vampire sadique, sans doute " ironisa Alice

Ce fut mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard**

" Emmett ! T'as encore pris mon gant de baseball ou quoi ? Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin de décider à vieillir ? "

" Jamais, Jazz, t'as déjà 72 ans d'avance sur moi ! Comment veux-tu que je te rattrape ?! "

J'éclatai de rire devant la dispute de mes deux frères et continuai de patienter dans le hall, tout de même impatient de me rendre sur notre terrain de baseball. L'orage grondait au loin et nous espérions qu'elle se rapprocherait suffisamment de Forks pour nous permettre de prendre notre revanche contre l'équipe d'Esmée, Carlisle et Rose, qui avait réussi à nous devancer de quelques malheureux petits points au dernier match. Alice et Bella ne nous accompagnaient pas, cette fois, Alice ayant une fois de plus prévu une éternelle séance de magasinage pour le mariage. J'avais toujours pitié de ma Bella dans ces moments-là.

Ma sœur avait un appétit insatiable lorsqu'il s'agissait de donner des réceptions.

Ladite sœur descendait justement les escaliers à la course, toute guillerette, avant de s'immobiliser sur l'avant-dernière marche et de tanguer dangereusement. Je me précipitai pour l'aider, par réflexe (Bella tombait trop souvent pour ne pas développer une habitude à attraper les gens au vol…), mais arrêtai net en voyant son regard.

Il était vitreux, comme si elle était profondément perdue dans ses pensées. Nous savions cependant tous qu'elle était perdue dans le futur. Pour une fois cependant, je sentis quelque chose remuer dans mes entrailles. Pas la fameuse disparition de Bella !

Jasper fut aux côtés d'Alice en un clin d'œil et la ramener doucement sur le plancher, lui murmurant quelque chose que même moi, je n'entendis pas. Cela sembla la ramener à la réalité et elle pose un regard triste sur moi.

"Ça sera plus compliqué que je le croyais, Ed. "

Je n'étais plus du tout certain de vouloir une partie de baseball. Comment avais-je seulement pu songé à _jouer_, alors que tout mon corps et mon esprit me disaient d'être aux côtés de Bella.

Alice n'avait qu'à aller magasiner seule ! J'allais enfermer Bella dans sa chambre et m'assurer qu'elle restait bien dans mon champ de vision.

Décidé, je mis la main sur la poignée de la porte…qui refusa ostensiblement de s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête et vit la mine décidée d'Emmett qui bloquait le battant de la porte, appuyé nonchalamment sur un seul bras.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Emmett ? Laisse-moi y aller ! "

J'essayai de bouger la porte. Même en étant vampire moi-même, j'avais peu de chance de réussir à gagner contre l'immense Emmett. Si seulement c'était Jasper qui avait tenté de me bloquer !

" J'peux pas, p'tit frère. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. "

" Ah oui, c'est certain ça. Bella va se volatiliser bientôt, dans un futur je-ne-sais-trop-quand et tu voudrais que je reste là, à attendre ? Peut-être qu'elle reviendra un jour. Bon sang, Emmett ! "

" C'est exactement ce que j'attends de toi. "

Je levai à nouveau les yeux, refusant de m'acharner plus longtemps contre cette stupide porte. C'est alors que je vis que presque toute ma famille m'encerclait. Si ce n'avait pas été eux, je me serais senti royalement attaqué.

Seule Alice était en retrait. Et me regardait drôlement

" Écoute, Edward, jamais je ne te force à m'écouter et encore moins à écouter mes visions, puisqu'elles ne sont pas certaines. Même que parfois, j'apprécierai beaucoup que vous m'écoutiez un peu moins ! Toutefois, cette fois-ci, tu n'auras pas le choix de nous écouter. Cette fois-ci, c'est _vrai_, à cent pour cent, tu dois absolument nous écouter. C'est pour ton bien. "

" Tu m'as l'air d'une fille drôlement sûre de toi, Alice, pour une fois " grognai-je entre mes dents.

" C'est pas la première fois que j'ai une vision de ce genre, Edward. Je sais à quoi m'attendre. " Répliqua-t-elle, nullement touchée par mon attitude agressive.

" Pas la première fois ? Combien de fois tu as vu Bella disparaître ? "

" Jamais. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Bella que j'avais vu disparaître. Seulement d'autres personnes. "

Rosalie laissa échapper une sorte de couinement que je décidai d'analyser plus tard. Pour le moment, seule Bella comptait.

" Combien de temps ? "

" Pardon ? "

" Dans combien de temps je perdrai Bella ? " hurlai-je

" Ce que tu peux être exaspérant. Tu ne la perds pas, enfin, pas si vous faites chacun votre bout de chemin. "

J'étais mélangé comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

" Notre bout de chemin ? "

" Écoute Edward, je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Fais ce qu'on te dit ! "

Je tournai la tête vers celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance, celui qui jamais ne m'avait trahi, celui qui était mon père dans cette vie… enfin, dans ce semblant de vie.

" C'est vrai, Carlisle ? "

Il hocha la tête.

" Écris-lui, Edward. Ainsi, elle aura quelque chose de toi. "

" Carlisle, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne doit pas interagir avec…"

" Je sais, Alice. Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'il avait le droit de lui expliquer. Mais il peut sans aucun doute lui laisser quelque chose. Ça facilitera les choses, quand dis-tu ? "

Alice hocha la tête. Comme si c'était un signal, tout le monde s'écarta et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Même Jasper et Emmett recommencèrent à s'obstiner, comme si rien ne c'était passé. L'idée de m'enfuir chez Bella m'effleura l'esprit, mais ma confiance en Alice et Carlisle était trop grande pour m'octroyer cela. Si nous devions surmonter cela, alors nous le surmonterions.

Je m'emparai d'une feuille et d'un crayon et m'installai à la table de la cuisine, qui n'avait jamais servi à personne dans cette maison. Je sentis Alice se pencher par-dessus mon épaule.

" Je ne comptai pas lui dire quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, je ne saurai même pas quoi lui dire, puisque je n'y comprends rien moi-même ! "

" C'est une peu ça le but. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu comprends pourquoi je me dépêche à magasiner tous ses trucs de mariage. Ça lui fera au moins une excuse pour m'aider ! ", répliqua Alice en haussant les épaules et en allant rejoindre Jasper.

Et puis, pourquoi pas…

* * *

" _Mon amour,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je suis convaincu qu'Alice aura désormais fait tous les arrangements nécessaires pour notre mariage. Ne t'étonne pas de son empressement, elle comme moi savons ce que les prochains jours nous réservent. Alors contente-toi d'écouter ce qu'elle dit et je t'en supplie, obéis-lui._

_Surtout, ne perd pas espoir._

_Je t'aimerai toujours._

Je relus ma lettre, soupirai, y ajoutai mon nom et la glissai dans une enveloppe que je m'empressai de sceller afin d'éviter qu'Alice ne se rende compte que j'avais prévenu Bella que quelque chose d'anormal se préparait. Si j'avais bien compris, tout devait rester secret.

C'était sans compter que rien n'était secret entre Bella et moi.

J'avais pensé que si Bella croyait que je comprenais ce qui se passait, tout allait être moins difficile pour elle. C'était pas mal tout ce que je pouvais faire pour elle, il me semblait.

Ça me pesait toute cette histoire. Je sentais que je n'allais pas du tout aimer ça.

Alice revint bientôt, s'empara de ma lettre, me serra brièvement l'épaule et s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Je ne me sentais pas du tout rassuré.

* * *

La journée s'étalait, monotone, comme toujours lorsque j'étais seul. Je n'avais pas envie de me mêler au reste de ma famille et restai cloîtré dans ma chambre, écoutant sans relâche ma musique.

Je me demandai comment Bella s'en sortait dans le magasinage avec Alice. Celle-ci était allée porter la lettre en coup de vent ce matin avant de revenir, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose et reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venue afin de retourner chercher Bella.

Pas une fois je n'avais eu le droit de l'accompagner.

J'imaginais parfaitement Bella aux magasins, traînant les pieds, marmonnant alors qu'Alice se promenait de rayons en rayons, totalement indifférente à la morosité de son amie. Je la voyais lancer des regards furtifs, au cas où quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait la verrait en train de magasiner des jupons, des nappes et autres babioles de mariage.

Elle se prendrait sûrement les pieds à quelque part, tomberait et …

Et tout s'effaça.

Bella. Je ne me souvenais plus de son visage, je ne me rappelais plus rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cette personne comptait plus que tout pour moi.

Le reste, c'était le néant.

" CARLISLE ! ESMÉE ! "

Les deux seules personnes présentes à la maison, mes deux parents adoptifs, furent à mes côtés en trente secondes.

" Alors c'est arrivé ? " chuchota Esmée à Carlisle.

Il hocha gravement la tête.

" Edward. Edward, écoute-moi ! Ne panique pas. Tu dois te souvenir. Souviens-toi de Bella, Edward ! Accroche-toi à tout ce qui la rappelle à ton souvenir. "

Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille, paniqué.

En arrière-plan, Debussy enchaîna avec son _Clair de Lune_.

* * *


End file.
